


Words

by krissybl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissybl/pseuds/krissybl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet your soulmate, their first words to you are seared over your heart. Dean was the only person in history to have his words since birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Mary and John Winchester’s words showed up on the day they met, just like they were supposed to. When Sammy met Jess, his words seared themselves over his heart. A split second later, the pretty blonde gasped as hers did the same. They were inseparable from that moment. Until the day Sammy lost his words. “Hey, I’m Jess” faded away as the flames burned above him. Their dad confirmed that’s what happened when your soulmate died. His had disappeared the same way during the fire that cursed their family.

Dean’s words were different. He had been born with them. The doctors had never seen anything like it before. You weren’t supposed to get your words until you met your soulmate. There had been cases of toddlers getting their words. Those kids were lucky. They got to grow up with their other half. There were the sad cases where they didn’t show up until the couple met for the first time in a nursing home. And the really devastating cases where someone had lost their words, or never had them to begin with. Never before had someone been born with them. But there they were, from the second he entered the world. Over his tiny fluttering heart. 

“I’ll watch over you.”

When he was very small his mother told him his words made him unique. That his soulmate must be someone very special, to have found him before he was even born. As a grown man, living the cursed life of a hunter, they made him feel mocked. How could anyone be watching over him? After everything they had lost? If his soulmate was looking out for him, they weren’t very good at it.

Dean tried his best to forget about it. He got by on one night stands with people who had no words to show. But they kept asking questions. “Where’s your soulmate?” “Are you cheating on them?” “Why are you with me if you have someone already?” Finally, he started hiding them with a bandage if he was hooking up. Only Sammy and Bobby knew that he still had them. And they no longer had their own, so they felt no desire to bother him about it. 

As the years went by he ignored them. He lost his father, killed the yellow-eyed demon, lost his brother, then sold his soul to bring Sammy back. The beast who dragged him to hell shredded his chest to ribbons, cutting through the words. But they were still there. Sam read them as he redressed Dean and laid him in his coffin. He had always hoped Dean would find the owner of those words someday. But, he had to agree with his big brother at this point. Whoever was supposed to be watching over him was doing a piss poor job.

When Dean clawed his way out of his grave his first thoughts were of Sammy. He headed towards civilization so that he could make his way back to his brother. It was as he busted into the gas station he finally noticed the throbbing in his shoulder. Seeing the livid red handprint made him wonder if the words were still there. Could they really have survived his death? He lifted his shirt and sure enough there they were. “I’ll watch over you” with not a scratch to show the damage the Hellhound had done. He forgot all about them again when an ear piercing noise shook the building and showered him with glass.

The following days were so busy that he didn’t give them another thought. Sammy was alive. He was alive. The world turned on. Until he found himself in an old barn with Bobby, surrounded by every sigil, protective mark and demon trap they could think of. 

Their summoning seemed to have failed. The spell was done and the barn was quiet. Dean was just about to give up when the roof started shaking like a mighty wind was going to tear it free. The lights exploded in a shower of sparks and the door pushed open. Through the flashing light Dean could just make out a figure. Years of hunting kicked in and he decided to shoot first and ask questions later. He and Bobby shot the guy full of enough lead and silver to drop 10 elephants. But the man, thing, whatever, just kept coming. Bobby and Dean looked at each other stunned before dropping their guns and moving on to plan B, all the while Dean’s heart pounded in his chest, just under his words. 

“Who are you?” Dean asked after he hid the demon killing blade behind his back.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Said the man in a gravelly voice. The sound of it burrowed under Dean’s ribs and he had the urge to rub at his chest. Now that the sparks had faded Dean could see the figure more clearly. He actually kind of looked like a tax accountant or insurance salesman, standing there in a business suit and trench coat. His hair was disheveled but his gaze was steady.

“Yeah? Thanks for that?” Dean said as he stabbed him in the chest. Dean expected sparks, blood, pain, something. But the man just looked him square in the eyes as he pulled the knife out and dropped it to the ground with a dull thud. Dean looked to Bobby just before the older hunter swung with the biggest knife they had. The guy in the shot-through trench coat caught the blade without looking and did something that dropped Bobby to the dirt.

“We need to talk, Dean.” he said calmly, as he turned back to face the hunter. “Alone.” He added after glancing down at the prone figure on the ground. Dean ignored him in favor of checking on Bobby.

“Your friend is alive.” Mystery Man stated as he paged through a book.

“Who are you?” Dean asked for the second time. He stayed crouched by Bobby, trying to hide the shaking in his hands.

“Castiel.” Was the simple reply. Dean was torn between scared and pissed at this point. He felt a slight itch on his chest, but ignored it in favor of keeping his full attention on the situation. Bobby was down and nothing they had seemed to work on this thing, whatever it was.

“Yeah. I figured that.” Dean said, recalling the name Pamela had said before her eyes burned out. “I mean, what are you?” 

Blue eyes finally turned his way and the deep voice intoned “I’m an angel of the Lord.” 

“Get the Hell out of here.” Dean muttered as he stood. “There’s no such thing.”

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.” With those words Castiel straightened his back. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed as the shadow of two enormous wings appeared behind him. Dean worked to conceal his fear and awe.

“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman’s eyes.” Dean accused. Castiel’s head dropped. 

“I warned her not to spy on my true form.” He sounded regretful. “It can be overwhelming to humans. So can my real voice, but you already knew that.”

“You mean the gas station and the motel?” Dean asked. “That was you... talking?” The angel nodded. “Buddy, next time lower the volume.”

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them.” Castiel looked Dean in the eyes and his mouth quirked up at the corner. “My first words to you caused you no harm.”

“What do you mean, your first words to me?” Dean’s heart had slowed slightly while they talked, but it kicked back into high gear. The itching on his chest grew more noticeable.

“You bear them on your chest.” Castiel was smiling softly. “You have since you were born.”

“How do you know about those?” Dean demanded. His pulse raced as his mind struggled not to put the pieces together. This couldn’t be. Could it?

“It was my voice that placed them there.” Castiel took a step closer and Dean took two back. Castiel sighed. “They are as dear to me as my own. Though mine are quite a bit more recent.”

“What the Hell are you talking about?” Dean wanted to run. He wanted to grab Bobby, slap him awake, or drag him if he had to. Anything to get away from the answers to the questions he shouldn’t be asking.

Castiel loosened his tie and Dean’s fists clenched. The tie was discarded and Dean swallowed, hard. As the angel worked loose the top three buttons of the ruined white shirt, Dean felt a bead of sweat trickle from his collarbone over the words he knew were hidden under his own. Castiel moved closer again, but Dean was frozen. When they were only a few feet apart, steady hands pulled open the collar to show Dean a smooth, pale torso. Inscribed, clear and fresh, were the words “Who are you?”

“Mine are only minutes old, while you have had yours for a lifetime.” Castiel said and moved a bit closer to the spot where Dean was still rooted. 

“You don’t mean… We’re not… You can’t expect me to believe…” Dean stuttered out as he waved his hand in incomprehensible patterns between them. “There’s no way…” Castiel stopped him with a gentle hand on Dean’s cheek. They were now standing toe to toe.

“I assure you, it’s true.” Castiel’s face moved closer. “My Father chose us very deliberately.” Dean’s eyes were darting between the lips getting closer to his, the deep blue eyes and the words still showing through Castiel’s open collar. He took a breath trying to find something, anything, to say, when soft lips gently landed on his. The kiss was light and brief. Castiel pulled back and dropped his hands, as if giving Dean space to work things out. 

A few tense moments passed. Castiel sent a silent prayer to his absent Father. He had watched Dean for the man’s entire life and was well aware of how volatile he could be. While Dean could not actually hurt him, he could make their future and upcoming tasks very difficult. Abruptly, Dean reached out and gripped the angel’s shirt roughly, pulling him close so that their noses nearly touched. There was a fire in his eyes, but Castiel was not certain if it was anger or something else.

“Dude.” Dean said through gritted teeth. “You suck at watching over people.” With that he closed the distance and smashed their mouths back together. Castiel’s grace soared in his chest as his arms landed around Dean’s shoulders. Their lips parted and tongues met as thunder crashed and the wind picked back up, stirred by the beating of incorporeal wings. When Dean finally pulled back, Castiel was as breathless as an angel could be.

“I am sorry.” He said. “I hope that you will give me the chance to do better.”

“Don’t really have a choice, do I?” Dean said as he cleared his throat. “These” and he gestured between their chests, “mean I’m stuck with you.”

“I suppose they do.” Castiel sighed with relief and smiled.

“Now,” Dean said and walked back to where Bobby was still on the floor. “Wake Bobby up so we can go. I still have questions but I’d like to get out of this stupid barn.”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel said. He crouched down and touched the older man’s head. Eyes snapped open and Bobby groaned as Castiel helped him up from the ground.

“Oh, and Cas?” The angel turned and smiled at the shortened version of his name. “Don’t think just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean I’m not still pissed about what happened to Pamela.”

Castiel had to help Bobby up from the floor again as he said through a smile, “Of course, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta, so please point out any mistakes. Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
